


The Outsiders Meet an Outsider

by N0t_RoBIN_H00d



Category: The Outsiders - S. E. Hinton
Genre: Cute, Dancing, F/M, Fights, Fluff, Greasers, Jordan the Convertible, Kisses, Mentions of Sex, Pregnant, Socs, Swing Dancing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:14:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24782143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/N0t_RoBIN_H00d/pseuds/N0t_RoBIN_H00d
Summary: Darla is from Stillwater, Oklahoma. She was a swing dancing queen there until she was forced to leave in which she met the gang in Tulsa, Oklahoma. Darla might be a girl but she could still beat up most people that came after her, but she finds a soft spot for the gang and soon for Darry.
Relationships: Darrel Curtis/Original Female Character(s), Sodapop Curtis/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	1. The Jitterbug Makes an Entrance

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a while ago and keep adding to it so I hope you enjoy it! Darla is from a play that I made, she is one of my many children, but she is a poodle skirt chic that likes to fight but only if hit first. But besides that I hope you enjoy!!!

Darla was new in town, you see she came from the country and decided to move to this little city because of a family disagreement she had. She had fiery red hair that was straightened that day and fell past her shoulders, she had decided to wear a black poodle skirt though it seemed to be ahead of its time down here. She paired it with a white button-down and a black leather jacket. This would be her normal attire, but she wasn’t in her old town so she didn’t know their way around. 

Darla was walking through the backstreets of the town and all because she took a wrong turn after a  _ ‘soc’ _ catcalled her. She flipped him off and walked down the road getting as far away as she could but at the moment she just wanted to see her brother so she wanted to sit down and cry. But she didn’t know the people here so she couldn’t just cry in the middle of the street so she kept walking until she was so lost she thought she was hearing footsteps. She kept walking then the footsteps got louder till they were right behind her, a hand touched her shoulder and she turned around looking at the culprit. Then she saw another one of his buddies and decided to wait for a second. 

“Ha Steve! I got to her first! SHE'S MINE!!” the handsome fella said, taking his hand off her shoulder. He had an amazing smile and by golly did he look like a god that had ascended onto the earth, she giggled beside herself. “Hey sweets, I’m Sodapop nice to meet you,” he says with a wink. Darla smiles at him as Steve comes up behind him, Steve wasn’t as good looking but they were both handsome just on different scales. But she could tell they were  _ greasers _ by the amount of grease layered in their hair. 

She smiled at them both before kicking them both in the back of the legs making them collapse. “Let me just say this, never go running up on girls like that. Back in my city, most girls would be slinging you over their shoulder giving you a concussion,” Darla said before helping them up. Sodapop grinned and Steve leaned on his buddy's shoulder, “Did we just be knocked down to our asses by a girl?” Steve asked. “Yup!” Sodapop said, smiling at her widely. 

“How about we escort you back home? I think you’ll be needing more than a few parlor tricks to save you from other greasers,” Sodapop said, putting an arm around her shoulders. Darla shrugged his arm off stepping back from him, “Listen I am not lost so if you don’t mind going on your way I think that would be for the best,” Darla said before turning around. She could feel the tears forming maybe it was because she was scared, scared because she lost her switch because she left here car back at home, scared because she was in a new town, scared because she didn’t have a place to sleep, scared because at that moment they were the only people who had been nice to here since she set foot in this city. 

“Soda I think you made her cry,” Steve said, Darla wiped her tears, “I am n- ( _ sniffle _ ) not crying,” she choked out not liking how she was having a mental breakdown. Sodapop walked in front of her and she suddenly felt very small, “Hey, I'm sorry, I didn’t mean to hurt your feelings,” Soda said, setting his hands on her shoulders and this time she didn’t pull away. 

“No I should be the one saying sorry, I didn’t mean to start crying. It just you two are like the nicest people I’ve met which is kinda weird thinking about the circumstances. I used to live in the country and everyone was friends and as long as your family didn’t hate dancing your family life was good,” she said looking down as tears fell down her face. Sodapop made a choking noise then pulled her in for a hug, “Why don’t we bring her to the gang?” Steve offered. 

“Hey, would that be okay?” Sodapop asked her, she looked up at him maybe a sign that there was something hidden. “Is the gang a bad gang?” she asked between tears, “Nope! Darry my older brother works most of the time so he can keep me and my kid brother Ponyboy. We live near the lot and we have the rest of the gang too. There’s Two-Bit which suits him since he has such a hard head, Dally who is a roughed up kid who is harsh as can be he’s only 17 though, and then their Johnny our little buddy. He and Dally are really close friends and Johnny’s the only one that can keep Dally in check, you dig me?” Sodapop asked. Darla nodded, “I’ll come with ya,” she said, knowing that this was the closest she would get to be under a roof.


	2. Meeting the Gang

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this a while ago and keep adding to it so I hope you enjoy it! My children are all coming into play so please enjoy!!

“Darry you home!” Sodapop yelled as he opened the front door letting Darla inside. “I’m in the kitchen making dinner, what do ya need?” a strong voice called from the kitchen. “I brought a girl over,” Sodapop yelled and 5 heads pop out of nowhere. “How’d you pick her up?” a blond boy asked and Darla could tell it was Dally. “I didn’t pick her up. We found her wandering the neighborhood looking lost,” Sodapop said, tugging her slightly into the living room where the rest of the boys were sitting.

“You can sit here if you want,” Sodapop said pointing to the armchair behind her. She nodded, sitting down she waved at a smaller kid he was hiding behind Dally he looked like a lost puppy. But when she waved at him she saw a slight smile push at his lips, “Well, aren't you a pretty lady,” Dally said looking her up and down she rolled her eyes.

“Why thank you but I don’t quite think a compliment is needed. I'll be leaving soon once I find a place to stay, do you happen to have the daily paper here?” Darla asked looking back at Sodapop. He laughed before going into the kitchen, “Yup, couldn’t find one in town?” he asked as he gave her the paper. “I took a wrong turn when I saw a group of guys catcalling me, I didn't have me switch me and I left it back home with my convertible,” Darla said, flipping through the paper looking for rooms she might be able to rent. 

A smaller kid, almost the size of Johnny grabbed the newspaper, “You have a convertible, what color is it?” the kid asked. Darla took the paper back, “Red and shiny, I didn’t want a truck so I asked for a shiny new convertible. It is the smoothest ride I’ve ever been on,” Darla said reading through all of the ads.

“Soda, she has a convertible. A convertible! How the heck did you find her just wandering around when she had a convertible?” the kid asked, Soda smiled down at him rubbing his hair, “Pony, I don’t have all the answers I just found and she looked lost so I brought her to meet the gang,” Sodapop said. Darry finally walked out of the kitchen and Darla looked him up and down, “Sorry for intruding, I’ll be out of your hair soon,” Darla said. The boys were murmuring and she could hear bits and pieces of their conversation. Then Darry grabbed her paper and this time she had to look up at him, “You’ve been crying, your eyes are all red and puffy. Did Soda do something to upset you?” Darry asked and he no longer looked that intimidating.

“Your brother, I believe, did nothing to upset me. I've just had a hard day. I had to leave my old town and coming here was the farthest I could go without withdrawing money from a bank. He was just very kind so I sort’ve just had a mental breakdown that all nothing to be worried about,” Darla said. Darry nodded, “Why’d you leave home?” and that was the one question she hoped no one would ask her.

“Now that’s the million dollar question, now is it?” Darla said standing up but she wasn’t tall enough to reach higher than his shoulder. “You’ve got spunk, I’ll tell you that. But must I ask again, why’d you leave home?” Darry asked, leaning down to her level. And the air was riddled with high tension between the two people, then the TV turned on making everyone look at the culprit. Two-bit smiled, “Sorry, I can’t handle the silence,” he started flipping through the channels. They all stared at him as he continued until a line was said, “Now looking back to the Swing Dance Championship in Stillwater let’s look at the winning team once again,” and the channel changed. Sodapop grabbed the remote going back just as the music started playing and the clip was shown on the television. 

Darla stared at the screen, smiling when she saw her and her brother David dancing away. They started the can opener and she started imagining the moves within outthinking. “Now aren’t they amazing, Darla and David Brown helped their team win the championship by getting a whopping 31 points,” one of the newsmen said. “I was their John and if you saw those two dancing in person you would be thinking they were experts, but have you heard that Darla has run away from home after her family banned her from ever dancing again,” the other man said.

Darla turned away, “Please turn it off,” she asked but Darry grabbed the remote from Sodapop before he could turn off the TV. “Are you Darla Brown?” he asked her, she glared at him and had more guts than the rest of the gang, “So what if I am?” she asked him. 

“You ran away because your parents said that you could no longer dance?” Darry asked and she lost her cool. “Listen here, in my city dancing is our way of life. My family thinks that dancing is only for the fools. So my brother and I have to hide that we love to dance until they punish us when they find out, I had to leave or I would be sent off to some private school like my brother. So yeah I ran away to this town and I left my car cause they took my keys and my hidden keys too, all I have are the clothes on my back and a few extra bucks in my pocket. I am sorry I shouldn’t have come over, Sodapop thanks for letting me see the papers, Ponyboy I hope you get to ride in a convertible one day, and that’s it. I’ll be taking my leave so please just forget this happened,” Darla said, turning away from Darry and walking towards the front door. 

She reached the door handle ready to throw open the door but a hand held it shut, “Where do you think you're going?” Steve asked, she turned glaring at him. “I’m going to walk around all night unless I find some cheapo hotel, it’s not my first time having a sleepless night,” Darla said trying to open the door. “Please move out of my way,” she hissed. 

“I never said you were going anywhere,” Darry said, she turned around away from the door, “What is this some fight over whether or not I’m leaving, I can’t stay here.” she almost yelled at him but restrained her voice because she knew it would break. She knew she would cry again and once again he asked the right question,” And why can’t you stay here?”.

Darla opened her mouth but she couldn’t find a good answer, “Maybe because you're all too nice or maybe that’s my brain playing tricks. Or maybe I just need my brother back and you all act like him. Or maybe I just wanted to see if there is some kindness in this town,” she said and a tear fell down her cheek. “Yeah sorry again, enough tears have been shed today. So if you don’t mind telling Steve to move I’ll be-” and she interrupted. “You're not leaving,” Darry said, crossing his arms and Steve leaned against the door, she glared at them both rubbing her eyes. 

“I don’t want to hear any stories about why you can’t stay here, you already said you ain’t got lots of cash and that you don’t have a place to stay. So you're staying here, the rest of the gang stays over if they want so why do you think I won’t allow a girl who ran away from home to stay here?” Darry asked and Darla looked at him stunned and then she felt the tears come again and she wiped them away as fast as she could. “Because I won’t just be here for a day I’ll be here for a long time and that doesn’t work out,” Darla began but she couldn’t back up her statement so she stopped talking. She looked at the ground sniffling, she never had anyone fight for her stay somewhere before besides her brother and the thought of him broke her heart. She chokes back tears wiping her eyes but she never got them all and once again she was a mess, “It’s okay,” a soft puppy like voice said and then thin frail arms wrapped around her in a hug.

She couldn’t hold back the tears now, Sodapop had only seen a quarter of what had built up and that meant the floodgates had opened. She hugged Johnny knowing it was him by the quietness of the voice in her ear telling her it would be okay. And that made her even more sad that these groups of boys who never met her before today were being so kind to her. After her fit was over and Darry and them shook hands on their deal Two-bit left and Dally and Johnny left together. Steve stayed a while before heading out, Darla was telling stories about her convertible to Ponyboy till Darry told him to go to bed. 

Darla sat at the table wearing an oversized shirt that Sodapop gave her and a pair of black tights that surprisingly fit her. She was still sipping a cup of tea by 2 am, Darry was sitting in the living room reading a book with glasses on, “You know you should go to sleep as well,” Darry said to her. He was quiet when Soda and Pony were asleep and that made Darla see the relationship they had, he really did care no matter how harsh he came out as. “You’ve been sipping the same cup of tea since 11 darling, I think you can’t push off sleep any longer,” Darry said without even looking up from his book. 

She looked down at her empty cup. It had been empty but she didn’t want to move, she was too comfortable to leave her spot at the kitchen table. “Okay,” she said, yawning as she slowly sat the cup in the sink. She walked into the living room where Darry had set out a blanket and pillow for her on the couch before they had a room ready for her. She laid down pulling the fuzzy brown blanket over her and closed her eyes, “Goodnight,” she murmured and the light Darry had been using turned off. “Goodnight,” he said and she heard his footsteps leave the room and heard his door close, and it didn’t take long for her to fall asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dang, you got this far?! Well, thanks for reading I'll try and update as soon as I can until the ending comes of course!  
> (But is there ever really an ending?)


	3. Always Call for Help

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do people actually read these? Besides that, I hope you're enjoying these as much as I am writing them. If you have any feedback just send me a comment!!

Darla had been staying with the gang for over 3 months now and she was truly a part of the family. She had taught Ponyboy some basic moves and even gave Darry some lessons he gave up even though he acted like he had work though he didn’t. Sodapop and Darla though could dance up a storm, she had complimented him once saying he was almost as good as her brother but he wasn’t quite there yet. 

Darla had gotten a job downtown at a local dinner and was helping pay the mortgage at the Curtis’s and sometimes the gang would stop by to say hi during her late shift that ran from 8 pm to 5 am the next day she was paid the most then because people would be passing by at night looking for a good midnight snack. 

One day she was walking home from the store and she was in the lot holding the bags she had when she heard a car behind her she immediately turned away from the house and went down another path, “Hey, pretty lady!” a voice yelled out at her and she froze, turning around smiling at the socs. “Heya, fellas what ya want?” she asked, smiling at them seductively. 

“See boys the others were lying she ain’t a greaser she just a country girl,” one of the guys said getting out of the car she sat down her bags. Three more boys got out of the car and she smiled at them, “Why don’t you come with us and we can leave everything else behind?” the first guy said. She smiled at them and shook her head, “Sorry but I have to get home before my mom starts to worry,” Darla said twirling a strand of her hair luring them into her trap. 

The first guy reached for her, “I doubt your mom would care if you stayed out a bit longer,” once his hand touched her she had his wrist and threw over her back. “I really doubt my mom would like to wait for me, so you should really just let me go,” Darla said as one of boys charged at her, she punched his gut as he kneeled over she pushed him away glaring down at him then a punch landed on the side of her face and she was so stunned she stumbled back a step. “You hit a girl…” she said looking up at him knowing for a fact that it would bruise badly by the pain. “You shouldn’t have hit me,” she growled reaching into her boot. 

When she was done with them they each had bruises everywhere and their seats were cut up as well as the sides of their car. She grabbed her bags of food heading back to Curtis's house, Darry was inside surprisingly usually Ponyboy had Johnny over while Darry was out working. She hid the left side of her face as she walked into the kitchen, “You have a day off?” she asked as she sat the bags on the table. 

“You could call it that,” Darry said walking over to where she was putting away the groceries. “Sodapop told me something that got me worried so I came home to see if it was true, turns out it was,” Darry said leaning in the doorway. She nodded, “What was it about? You don’t get worried often that you would come straight home,” Darla said, not looking at him as she folded the now empty grocery bag. 

“He said someone kept on getting in fights and they weren’t calling for help like they're supposed to,” Darry said, glaring at her as she flinched. “Oh who was it? Ponyboy and Johnny wouldn’t do that for sure, maybe it was-” she was stopped when a hand landed next to her head on the cabinets above her. She looked up at Darry, “You can’t just get into fights and not call for help, socs don’t show any mercy once they know you can bleed just like they can, they won’t stop till you drop,” Darry scolded her. She bit her lip looking away thankfully he couldn’t see her check it hurt like hell, “It’s not like I look for a fight, they just follow me around so I lure ‘em out and beat their asses, nothing strange,” Darla said.

Darry huffed, “Sodapop’s worried because someone slashes you the other day, he said you came home limping and you made him promise not to tell anyone. But he saw that blood and the wound on your leg so he knew some bad happened. I was extra angry that he waited two days to say anything but damn it you should have told one of us,” he growled at her. She moved out from under his arm stepping wrongly on her leg and yelped at the shot of pain. 

She cursed and looked away and regretted it when she had turned her head to the left letting him see the new bruise. She tried to cover it but he was faster and stronger than she was, she cursed and yelled at him as she had her pinned against the fridge. If any one walked in they would think something completely different was going on and Sodapop walked in with a box of tissues. 

They both looked up, glaring for different reasons, “Did I interrupt something, I’m gonna leave now,” Sodapop said and they both yelled at him. “Get back in here!” Darla yelled. “It’s not what you think!” Darry yelled. They looked at each other and then back at Sodapop, Darla went to swing her leg back so she could move and she hit the wound and yelped, falling full weight onto Darry. “Ow, ow, ow,” she said wanting to sit down but Darry picked her up and Sodapop hadn’t moved. Darry sat her on the kitchen table pulling up a chair and raising her leg so that he could look at the wound. 

“Soda you promised you wouldn’t say anything,” Darla said and Soda looked away ashamed. She pouted looking down at the gash wondering if it had grown larger, “Sorry I don’t mean to yell at you but your brother is quite irritating and he got on my nerves,” Darla said, Darry grunted glaring up at her. “If you weren’t so reckless I wouldn’t have to be so harsh on you,” Darry scolded her.

Darla pulled up her skirt and Soda turned to leave but Darla glared at him, “You ain’t leaving until I get an overview of your day, understood?” Darla said pointing to the chair that was at the table. Darry got up walking to the bathroom to get supplies to help her injured leg, Soda sat down awkwardly trying not to look at her directly. “So talk, I have time it’s not like Darry is gonna let me go anywhere,” Darla said leaning back on the table. 

Sodapop nodded, “I guess Darry doesn’t like it when we get hurt and don’t tell him, well today at work was fun. You know it being summer and all, girls were coming in droves to the station I mean we must have had a thousand customers,” Soda said as Darry came back out with medical wrap and hydrogen peroxide. “That cut is gonna scar over,” Darry said taking her leg once again.

“Yeah I know that, my own fault for getting in a fight,” Darla said and Sodapop shook his head. “No it ain’t your fault the guys see you stop by the station and they can tell your a newbie so they get interested for the wrong reasons. It’s not your fault for fighting the socs just don’t know when to stop,” Sodapop said defensively. 

Darla yelped when Darry dabbed the now open wound, “Listen that hurt,” she growled at him. Darry glared up at her, “‘I’m sure it does, it's what happens when you have your leg fillet by a knife,” Darry said, returning to his work. “Listen during this fight I didn’t know they had a blade and it was too late to do anything once they pulled it out,” Darla said before turning back to Sodapop. 

“Well your day sounded interesting at least it didn’t sound like anything went wrong,” Darla said patting Sodapop on the head. “I’ll see you later then,” Soda said, hopping up and leaving them alone. Darry shook his head, “I should really be taking you to the hospital,” he said shaking his head, “But you wouldn’t enjoy that now would you?” he asked her. She looked away from him rolling her eyes, “I could have done this myself though it wouldn’t be as well done,” Darla said resting her head on her hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dang, you got this far?! Well, thanks for reading I'll try and update as soon as I can until the ending comes of course!  
> (But is there ever really an ending?)


	4. The Door Should Remain Closed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OML!! Your still reading that is great since their is still more chapters to come. So I really hope you like it!

Darry finished up quickly and he looked up at Darla who had fallen quite, she was asleep. He blinked and was unsure what to do but she was sleeping at that moment so he slowly picked her up moving her to the couch, he wasn’t tired but he usually needed a nap after work and he worked extra hard so he could leave early to check on Darla. He sat down in his bed trying and failing to get comfortable, he felt as if he was missing something. He heard a knock at his door and sat up, “What do ya want?” he asked, his door opened and Darla walked in rubbing her eyes, “What do you need?” Darry asked her. She looked at him through partially closed eyes. 

“Shhh… I’m tired,” she said through yawning and falling onto his bed she rolled over until she was lying next to him. Darry was frozen and he looked down at Darla she had snuggled up next to him and started to snore softly. Ponyboy looked in the room, “I was looking for Darl-” he stopped mid sentence when he saw Darla next to Darry her skirt hitched from when she laid down. Darry leaned forward, “Wait it’s not what it looks like,” Darry pleaded. Ponyboy slowly closed the door, “I’ll just knock next time,”.

Darry hid his face in his hands feeling embarrassed, he looked back down at Darla and he couldn’t help but imagine horrible things he could do. He wanted to get up and move but she turned over hugging his waist, she pulled at him and he fell over her and he kept himself off of her. His door opened again and he looked back over his shoulder and he saw Johnny and Dally with mouths wide open. Johnny turned beet red and turned away and walked out of the room Dally just blinked, “I didn’t think you had it in you,” Dally said as Darry glared. 

“Get out of here,” he growled, making sure he didn’t wake Darla. The door closed and he prayed that it stayed closed for good. He looked down at her and she was still dead asleep but even though she was snoring quietly something just made her so enchanting. Darla took one of the arms from around his waist and layed it above her head, and he lost his composure; he leaned down and kissed her. He pulled back and her eyes were wide open, he sat right up putting his hands in the air, his face pale as a sheet of paper. 

She blinked many times before sitting up and she touched her lips, “You just kissed me…” Darla said her voice groggy. Darry shook his head, “I don’t know what you're talking about,” Darry said, keeping his hands in the air. Darla moved towards him, “You actually kissed me,” Darla whispered and she was so close to him. Darry glared at her, “Why is that the only thing that your saying?” Darry asked, very confused. Darla looked down at her hands, “I’m saying that because that was my first kiss,” she whispered and she looked so defenslous and cute that he kissed her again pushing her back onto the mattress.

The bedroom door swung open and Sodapop was in the doorway holding a cookbook, Soda dropped it as he squealed. “What happened?” the gang yelled as they made it for Darry's room which they had all previously walked in on. Darry scrambled to get to one side of the bed while Darla went for the other but the ended up collapsing in the middle of the bed Darla pinning Darry down. They were both blushing head to toe, “Damn…” Two-Bit said and Darla quickly got off of Darry and picked up the fallen cookbook going into the kitchen. They followed her with their eyes till she was gone from sight then they looked back at Darry who was straightening his shirt. 

“What the hell were you doing to Darla?” Sodapop asked Darry glaring at his older brother, it was the only time Soda looked really angry. “I… I… I don’t need this type of pressure at the moment. I have my own life as well, Sodapop,” Darry said, walking out of his room, closing the door behind him. The gang split off but Soda wouldn’t leave them alone, Darla moved around the kitchen fixing up an amazing aroma. 

But Darry also helped out with dinner and that night everytime that they touched even the slightest they would tear away from each other and Soda couldn’t stand what he was seeing. “It’s 6, you should be getting ready for work,” Darry said and Darla nodded making him watch the soup she was making. Soda glared at Darry as he stirred the pot, “Tell me what happened,” Soda demanded, Darry looked at him opening his mouth then he closed his mouth. Soda went to ask again when someone grabbed him putting him in a headlock, “Soda if you care for your safety I wouldn’t ask anymore questions,” Darla said smiling at him. 

Sodapop nodded and she let him go, “Okay, I think it’s done,” Darla said reaching for the ladle but Darry stopped her grabbing her hand. She looked up at him and she wanted to pull away but he was looking straight into her eyes and she was frozen, “Do you just want to forget about this? Or do something about it?” Darry asked her and she grabbed the ladle with her other hand. “Just… act like it never happened,” she said and if he paid closer attention he would have seen how she held her breath waiting to say something other than ‘okay’.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dang your still here well great. Leave comments on how I can fix things and if you like the work!!


	5. Birds and their feathers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so happy you guys are still here sorry I haven't updated this in so long I kinda forgot I made it thanks for staying though.

The next few days they didn’t have much interaction until Thursday when Darry and Darla both had the day off. Sitting in opposite chairs reading, the house was empty besides them Pony was out with Steve and Sodapop. Johnny and Dally were somewhere, and Steve and Two-bit were probably trying to pick up some broad. The phone rang in the kitchen and Darla got up first, “I’ll get it,” she said as Darry went to put his book down. 

He stayed in his seat and heard the conversation. “Hi, this is the Curtis Residence,” Darla said and that made Darry smirk. “Yes this is Darla… oh hi Carol how are you…. Are you sure?... No, I don’t have any plans… I can walk… okay okay I’ll... by 6. Bye see you then.” and Darla hung up the phone coming back into the living room to read. 

“Where are you going?” Darry asked and smiled amongst herself, “I am going out with friends. They'll pick me up at seven and the plan is to come back around midnight I believe, which you should be asleep by then. No more long nights, you have work tomorrow,” Darla said before looking back at her book. Time flew and Darry looked down at his watch.

“Darla it’s five,” Darry said and Darla stood up, “Thank you!” she said before grabbing her bag and retreating to the bathroom. For what seemed like 30 minutes she was in the bathroom and when she came back she was wearing a short halter top red and black dress. Her hair was just down and laid over her shoulders she grabbed her leather jacket and slipped it on fluffing the collar. “Talk about getting ready in record time, 35 minutes…” she said to herself before sitting down once again. 

Around twenty minutes later Darla left with her friends. It was somewhere around 11:30 when she came back, Darry stood to see who walked in while Sodapop was asleep on the couch. “Hiya Darry,” Darla said when he walked into the entrance hallway, “Did… did you know birds have 1,500 to 3,000 feathers? But swans have like 25,000 feathers and birds of prey have 5,000 to 8,000,” Darla said, swaying just a bit but she stood right up. 

“Are you drunk?” Darry asked Darla squinted at him, “Yeah so what not like I could control that,” she said and walked past him almost falling over her own feet. She saw Soda on the couch and smiled at him, “Ain’t he just adorable? Can I go to sleep?” Darla asked before turning back to Darry. “Yes, you can go to sleep. I’ll just take Sodapop upstairs,” Darry said as Darla fell back he caught her swooping up her legs. She giggled, “Hi Darry, when did I get you here?” she asked, looking at him through squinted eyes.

Darry shook his head not understanding what she was asking, “You’ll just sleep in my room, I’ll sleep on the couch for tonight,” Darry said as he walked into his room. He didn’t bother asking her to change her clothes but she was already wrapping herself in his blanket. “You smell nice,” she whispered and Darry stopped at the door. “Goodnight Darla,” Darry said and went to walk out. “Wait, I’m sorry,” Darla said and he stopped looking back at her, “What are you sorry about?” Darry asked, confused. “I’m sorry ‘cause I couldn’t forget, you said to forget and I couldn’t so sorry,” Darla said and looked down at her hands. “Is that why you went to a bar and got drunk?” Darry asked and he unknowingly locked the door walking back to her. 

“I did and I tried really hard to forget and I just couldn’t. Is that a bad thing? I mean I don’t even know if the kiss was okay, cause I thought it was pretty nice but I was also half asleep, and now I’m rambling sorry,” Darla said and Darry captured her lips. She gasped and melted into the warm embrace, “I shouldn’t have told you to forget,” Darry said as she fell back onto the bed. She smiled up at him, the last restaurants slowly bending, “Kiss me again, Darry.” she cooed and he lost all control.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAVE A NICE DAY!!!


	6. Eggs and Toast

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll update more since I forgot about this.

The night was long and the room was steamy, but the next morning light was slowly showing through the cracks in the blinds. Darla sat up blinking, she looked around taking in the small things in the room that slowly linked in her brain. All of the memories from the night before formed in her brain and she squeaked pulling up the blankets over her head. Darry sat up, “Whaz wrong?” he asked and she peeked over at him and saw him topless and she squeaked again. Darry looked at her and his face bloomed red, “Did we-” he stopped, remembering everything he put his face in his hands his ears burning red. She turned away from him and saw her dress on the floor and she immediately looked down at herself and pulled the covers closer. Her mind was racing, Darry turned back to her reaching out to touch her shoulder but stopped before he did, “I am so sorry, I don’t know what came over me…” he mumbled on but Darla stopped him. 

“Your one lucky guy, you know that right?” Darla asked and he looked at her confused, “This is so odd saying this out loud but you took my first kiss and…. That. I have never gotten drunk over someone before which is outstanding that you were able to make me think of getting drunk,” Darla said and blushed looked at her hands. “But if you just wanna act like this never happened…” Darla started but Darry grabbed her hands making her look him in the eye, “Never ask me to forget this,” Darry said in a strict tone. 

The blanket started to fall and they both went to catch it so that it wouldn’t fall, they laughed when they heard a click at the door just before it swung open. Dally walked in holding a hairpin and Steve and Soda were behind him talking. Dally looked up mid-sentence and saw the commotion and closed the door locking it again. “I’m gonna kill that kid,” they both said and laughed at each other. 

Darry got out of bed and Darla looked away even though he had his underwear on, “Do you need a change of clothes?” Darry asked. Darla nodded looking down at her dress, she still had the covers wrapped around her. She found her bra under her dress and put it on under the covers, Darry sat a button-down next to her on the bed. She slipped it on and button it up just like Darry thought it was long enough for it to be a dress on her. It went down to her mid-thigh and he forced himself to stop staring at her as she stood up. 

She wobbled for a second rubbing her back and she stretched, “Golly Darry I’m surprised I can move,” Darla said with no shame in her voice. Darry blushed as he slipped his belt on around his brown slacks. “I blame you for being drunk,” Darry said and he turned to look at her and she was right next to him smiling, “I know that,” she whispered before rubbing her back again and unlocking the door. She peeked her head out and walked out leaving the door open for Darry, “Who’s here? And who wants breakfast?’ Darla shouted covering what had really happened.

The whole gang came into the kitchen cheering, Darla grabbed her apron tying it around her waist and it seemed like they all noticed she was wearing one of Darry’s shirts. But they decided to push it off for later, all sharing a glance as a sign that they had a plan. Darry walked out of his room rubbing his bare chest. He looked at Darla who was grabbing things from the fridge as each of the boys called out some sort of breakfast food. 

She turned around towards them holding a spatula, “Order up! Steve and Two-bit with an egg and cheese combo. Johnny Cake with a side of green toast and devil’s eggs. Soda and Pony got browns and scrambles. Dally with egg, ham, cheese combo,” Darla said at such a fast speed it was astounding, she turned and pointed at the cooking utensil at Darry. “Now Darry what’s your order?” she asked, turning back to the food before her setting out enough eggs and zooming through the ingredients. She turned to the fridge putting unneeded materials away. “It’ll be done in about 15-20 minutes,” Darla said and the boys slowly slunk back to the living room turning up the tele. 

Darry leaned against the counter watching she cut up an avocado setting it down as the toast in the toaster popped out. She caught it on a plate and set it down on the counter spreading the smashed avocado on the bread. She set that so the side and went back to the stove where she had 3 pots going. “Come on Darry what you gonna eat,” Darla asked him again as she started to scramble a large thing of eggs. 

Darry sighed crossing his arms, “I have to work today so I’ll need something light,” Darry said and Darla smiled not that he saw it. “Scrambled eggs on toast with parsley for good health,” Darla said placing two more slices of bread in the toaster. “I love how you're able to get a meal from just a small sentence,” Darry said, and once he realized what she had said his ears tinted red. She squeaked and scratched her head then the coffee maker beeped and she poured the hot coffee into a cup passing it to Darry, “You always have coffee in the morning, no cream or sugar. Just plain black coffee,” Darla said before returning to her eggs and hashbrowns.

**Author's Note:**

> Dang, you got this far?! Well, thanks for reading I'll try and update as soon as I can until the ending comes of course!  
> (But is there ever really an ending?)


End file.
